Sur les bancs d'école
by katana 00
Summary: Sur les bancs de l'école, on use les jeans. On y malmène aussi son cœur, mais surtout on y tisse de solides liens d'amitié qui vous aident à surmonter les pires épreuves.


**Disclaimer** **:** _Qui aime bien, châtie bien ? C'est donc pour cette fumeuse raison que les GBoys en prennent plein la tête avec moi aujourd'hui. A l'évidence, le temps n'assagit pas. ^^ … L'autre particularité invariable, c'est : nul besoin de les posséder pour les torturer …euh pardon ! pour « jouer » avec ces chers petits anges._

.

 **Blablamiaou** **:** _Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bien le bonjour en ce joli dimanche de mai ! Et ouais, un miracle se produit sous vos yeux ébahis ! Je reviens furtivement, après des mois de désertion (pardon !), pour soumettre ce texte brut de décoffrage dirai-je. Pourquoi ? Ca va mieux au style d'histoire. Franchement ? Ok, si j'attends de l'améliorer davantage, cette ficounette risque de ronfler éternellement dans ma clé. Pour preuve, sa date de création (en totalité, j'ai rien changé) remonte à octobre 2012. Dois-je expliciter plus ? ^^ M'en tenez pas trop rigueur, merci !_

 _Enfin, je profite de ce passage éclair ici : pour saluer chaleureusement et surtout m'excuser pour l'attente interminable des réponses MP auprès de Funeste Chimère, Dana-chou, Hahn tah Yhel, Bernie Calling, Mamypirate, LilaCookies et Magma-novae (si le hasard vous mène jusqu'ici évidemment ^^) !_

 _Désormais, aux rares lectrices/lecteurs parcourant encore ce fandom : bonne lecture !_

.

.

 **«Sur les bancs d'école»**

.

.

Une expression parle d'user les fonds de pantalons sur les bancs de l'école, moi c'est ma santé que j'y ruine. Ce n'est pas le lieu le plus confortable et propice pour y dormir, mais c'est appréciable et ça dépanne. Mon côté optimiste se plaît à croire que c'est un mal pour un bien, au moins je ne suis plus en retard en cours. Mes professeurs en sont étonnés, si seulement ils savaient !

Depuis deux jours, j'ai fugué de chez moi. Enfin quand je dis « chez moi », il serait plus juste de dire de chez ma famille d'accueil. Depuis treize mois, je suis un orphelin accueilli par les Lowe. En vérité, je préfèrerai nettement continué à être un enfant des rues. Or, à mon âge, la liberté d'expression est strictement limitée, voire inexistante concernant sa propre éducation. Un mineur de quinze ans a peu de droit, essentiellement des devoirs. J'en suis convaincu. Alors me faites pas rire avec les droits de l'enfance ! Belles paroles pour soulager certains esprits bien pensant.

Dans cette « zone familiale », je vis un enfer chaque jour qui passe. L'esclavage moderne ça vous parle ? La violence sur mineur aussi ? Moi je vis ça au quotidien. Madame Lowe est une gentille femme. Ce n'est pas elle qui est en cause. Je l'aime bien. Même si elle n'ose rien pour me défendre. Raisonnablement, je ne lui en veux pas. Faut avoir du courage pour oser se révolter face à son époux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ne pas la décevoir ni lui causer d'ennuis que je ne me suis jamais plaints de son mari auprès d'elle. J'encaisse en silence.

Lui, c'est un vrai connard. Et plus je le vois, plus j'ai des envies de meurtre. Et croyez-moi ce n'est pas uniquement une manière de parler. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré abandonner la partie. L'enjeu était trop lourd. Et hormis la fugue, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. C'est toujours plus tentant qu'être enfermer pour meurtre. Surtout pour le sien ! Il m'a déjà suffisamment pourri l'existence ! Qui plus est, je suis déjà repéré et fiché par les flics pour des délits mineurs. Alors pas la peine de rajouter un assassinat à mon casier judiciaire surchargé. Jusqu'ici je m'en suis tenu au vol et quelques bastons, je vais essayer de ne pas franchir le palier suivant. Combat délicat quand on ne connait que la violence. Ouais la violence engendre la violence. Vous aurez beau faire et dire, rare sont ceux qui parviennent à s'en sortir purs et innocents. Je suis un terroriste de la vie, ça emmerde quelqu'un ?

J'envie Wufei. Lui a réussi à s'extirper de cet enfer familial. Après des démarches administratives de longue haleine, il est parvenu à obtenir enfin son émancipation. Aujourd'hui il vit avec Meiran, sa copine depuis trois ans. Ils ont pour projet de se marier d'ici peu. Je suis heureux pour lui. Voilà bien l'exception qui fait rêver. Faut dire aussi que son caractère est particulier. Mais c'est ce qui lui a valu de s'en sortir indemne jusqu'ici. Oui, désormais pour lui la vie s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices.

Heero et Trowa, eux, n'ont pas besoin de fuir comme moi. Ceux sont indéniablement de résistants guerriers. Tout comme Wufei, ils me font penser à des samouraïs : austères et paisibles. Sans peur ni plainte. Ces deux là pourraient affronter n'importe quel sévice les yeux bandés. Ouais « pourraient » car leur cas n'est pas gravissime. De part leur physique, j'entends l'aura qu'ils dégagent, ils en imposent tellement que même ce connard de Lowe n'ose pas les regarder. Alors les toucher encore moins ! Quelque part, je leur en veux. Ils ne sont guère plus épais que moi et pourtant tout le monde les craint.

Je pourrai leur demander un coup de main, c'est sûr. Mais, ça me ferait mal de reconnaitre ma faiblesse. Surtout vis-à-vis d'eux. Je veux sincèrement qu'ils m'estiment et me fréquentent comme l'un des leurs. Alors je joue la comédie de celui qui ne cesse de se battre dans la rue sur le chemin de l'école. Celui qui cherche les emmerdes pour s'y vautrer avec complaisance. Ca permet de mieux camoufler mes blessures surtout. Heureusement, mon bourreau a cette intelligence de me frapper ailleurs que sur le visage. Il est violent mais pas con ! Il sait pertinemment qu'une marque et une plainte de moi lui ferait perdre les allocations qu'il obtient pour ma garde.

Donc voilà comment jusqu'à avant-hier soir, je souffrais en silence. Quand mes amis me surprenaient le matin à dormir dans la niche des chiens, je leur disais avec un énorme sourire, qu'ils n'ont jamais remis en cause, que j'avais opté pour cette chambre pour ne réveiller personne dans la maison. Car bien évidemment être dehors était bien plus reposant qu'entre ces murs. Oui je préfère leur faire croire que je suis un fêtard avec un minimum de savoir vivre plutôt qu'un adolescent maltraité par un homme qui non content de le faire dormir avec les chiens va jusqu'à lui pisser dessus pour finir de l'humilier.

Vraiment, même si ce banc dur me mâche le corps et que j'ai froid à dormir à la belle étoile, dans cette cour déserte au point de cracher mes poumons, ça vaut tout l'or du monde à mes yeux. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer à sourire et faire croire que tout va bien dans ma famille d'accueil. Bien sûr à l'école, je continuerai la comédie. Je n'ai nulle envie d'être amené au poste de police. De toute manière, ça ne mènerait nulle part.

Porter plainte ? Délicat ! Au vu de mon casier, les fonctionnaires estimeraient sans nul doute que Monsieur Lowe est encore bien sympathique et compréhensif envers moi ! Pour certains, c'est logique et normal que les difficultés viennent à moi. Je suis un ado à problèmes, comme aime à le répéter mes professeurs, et donc ça résume tout. Pourquoi se faire chier avec une réflexion plus pointue ? Rares sont ceux ayant fait l'effort de voir au-delà des apparences. Et même ceux-là, j'arrive à les décourager. Je suis dans la contradiction ? Peut-être. Mais certains n'ont pas les épaules pour entendre ce que j'ai à annoncer alors autant laisser tomber. N'est pas le bon samaritain qui veut !

Pour être franc, la raison qui me certifie surtout que porter plainte serait une réelle perte de temps c'est le fait que mon « sauveur », dixit ma charmante assistante sociale !, est un membre actif de cette grande et belle famille qu'est la police. Ouais je suis cerné par l'ennemi ! Enfin, la dernière raison pour laquelle je n'ose pas le dénoncer c'est que même si ce fils de pute est le pire des salauds, il offre néanmoins un toit à mes amis. C'est pour eux essentiellement que je ne veux pas le mettre dans les emmerdes. Je suis peut-être un gosse insupportable mais pour mes amis je suis prêt à tout. Dans la rue nous ne pouvons compter que les uns sur les autres, alors pas question que je trahisse cette confiance. Mes emmerdes, je les supporterai seul. Et sans une larme !

\- « **Duo, que fais-tu allongé sur ce banc ?** » me questionne mon ami Quatre, me tendant sa généreuse main remplie des friandises que je préfère.

Ce mec est la douceur incarnée. Aussi pour ne pas le peiner, je le mène encore en bateau. Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre l'affligeante vérité de ma vie. Je ne mens pas ! Je dissimule juste adroitement les faits. Subtilement, je détourne ses yeux des vérités qui ne sont pas les siennes. A quoi bon ruiner les illusions d'un être aussi pur ? Je ne veux pas être la raison de son désenchantement. La vie s'en chargera bien assez tôt. Sauf s'il a énormément de chance !

\- « **J'ai mal programmé mon réveil.** » dis-je, m'étirant exagérément comme si j'avais passé la meilleure des nuits.

« **Alors je finis ma nuit ici, en attendant de rentrer en cours. … Monsieur Merquise va être ravi que je ne ronfle pas durant son cours aujourd'hui !** »

\- « **Arrête de mentir, Duo. Tu es mauvais à ce jeu.** » me confirme-t-il, en s'asseyant à mes côtés pour se coller à moi et me tenir chaud.

Nul reproche dans sa voix cependant. L'héritier Raberba Winner est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que mes cachotteries sont motivées par une excellente raison. Mon aversion pour le mensonge lui est familière. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui. Ca et le fait que sa main tendue n'est en rien synonyme de pitié.

Malgré le conseil de mon regretté Solo, je sens les larmes me brûler les yeux. Sûrement le froid du matin ! Non en fait, je sais que c'est la gentillesse de mon petit blond qui en est la cause. Y a pas idée de me dorloter ainsi de bon matin ! Bordel, voilà que je chiale comme une gonzesse ! Son affection me change tellement de la cruauté de mon père d'accueil que j'en suis ému. Avec lui, je peux laisser sortir ma tristesse. Il saura tenir mes larmes secrètes bien à l'abri dans son cou. Lui-même est très émotif, contrairement aux solitaires et réservés Heero et Trowa, alors je n'ai pas honte. Lui est un rayon de soleil qui me réchauffera et me donnera la force de survivre. J'aime mon ami du plus profond de mon cœur.

\- « **Aurais-tu l'autorisation de coucher à la maison si je t'invitai ce soir ?** » me demande-t-il diplomatiquement en déposant sa tête sur ma tignasse dépeignée qui me donne l'aspect d'un parfait pouilleux.

Il ne veut pas montrer qu'il a deviné mes souffrances. Je le sais et ne l'adore que plus en cet instant. Il ne veut pas m'obliger à en parler si je n'en suis pas l'initiateur. Sa patience est l'une de ses nombreuses qualités. En plus de sa clairvoyance. Peut-être connait-il plus les malheurs humains que je ne le pensais ! Après tout il est vrai qu'il a connu un kidnapping durant son enfance. Alors la noirceur humaine ne lui ait pas si inconnu.

\- « **Coucher chez toi ruinerait ma réputation !** » blague-je une fois de plus, reniflant un bon coup pour éliminer toute trace du larmoyant délit.

Je ne peux me résoudre à le mêler à mes problèmes. Je n'aime pas geindre et m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Depuis ma naissance, j'ai suffisamment traversé de galères pour réussir à m'en sortir tout le temps. La rue vous apprend à avoir la peau coriace. Et puis en souvenir de Sœur Hélène, je préfère être volontaire et optimiste.

Ma pauvre Sœur qui serait totalement dépitée de lire mon casier ! Mais que peut-on attendre d'un enfant élevé dans le chaos ? N'ayant eu comme seules preuves d'amour que des coups, c'est un miracle que je ne sois pas plus psychopathe ! Pourtant, j'essaye chaque fois de demeurer quelqu'un de bon, à défaut de bien. Irréprochable ? Mon sang est trop véreux et gagne à chaque fois. Nature humaine quand tu nous tiens !

\- « **Eh putride liane ! En manque de câlins ?** » me lance narquoisement un enfoiré que je ne supporte pas, se pinçant le nez pour bien me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté dans son clan.

J'ai horreur qu'on se moque de ma tresse. Ce souvenir aimé est le lègue de Sœur Hélène. Elle aimait tant me brosser les cheveux. C'est par respect pour elle que je m'entête à la garder. Elle me rappelle la première main charitable que j'ai connue. Alors les railleries qu'elle inspire, je m'en fous. Ils se fatigueront avant moi, surtout si je les bastonne à bon coup d'uppercut.

\- « **Duo, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu sois renvoyé.** » me retient Quatre, me stoppant dans mon élan d'aller lui faire goûter à mes poings.

Ne comprend-il pas que c'est pour lui que j'aurais volontiers matraqué ce fils de pute ? Bien moins que la moquerie sur ma tresse, c'est la rumeur qui va courir sur son compte, et tout ça par ma faute !, qui me chagrine et me froisse. Je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Une personne si bonne et honnête ne le mérite pas. Bien sûr, il n'est pas aussi fragile que son apparence le laisse croire. Ca l'horripile de renvoyer cette image et Trowa s'en souvient encore ! Mais j'ai envie de le protéger moi aussi, comme lui m'accorde sa protection.

\- « **Les remontrances de Khushrenada n'ont jamais eu d'effet sur moi !** » brame-je, dépité de ne pouvoir me défouler avant le début des cours.

J'ai la peau dure. Alors les paroles et les actes de Monsieur le Directeur ne m'atteindront pas. Voilà l'utilité d'être roué de coups à longueur de journée !

\- « **Oui, mais Monsieur Lowe pourrait…** » hésite Quatre, pressant un peu plus mon bras de ses doigts fins.

\- « **Problème réglé**. » lâche tout à coup près de nous la voix si reconnaissable d'Heero.

Lui et son exubérance, j'adore ! Ce mec s'exprime un minimum chaque fois. A croire qu'il a un quota de mots journaliers. Ne croyez pas que je déteste ça chez lui. Certes ma remarque est ironique, mais elle cache aussi toute l'affection que je lui porte. Chacun de nous a sa technique pour survivre, lui a choisi la froideur et l'indifférence. Du moins en apparence, car je sais qu'il prête beaucoup d'attention à son entourage malgré son air distant. Je ne sélectionne pas « mes frères » au hasard ! J'ose croire que j'ai eu au moins cette chance de choisir.

\- « **Quel problème ?** » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander détournant mes yeux, heureusement séchés !, vers mes deux compagnons d'infortune.

\- « **Lowe.** » rétorque Trowa d'une voix paisible comme toujours, saluant d'un bref signe de tête le petit blond qui le trouble tant depuis leur prise de bec.

Heero, lui, se contente à présent de fixer mes yeux. Un long, trop long moment. Pas un mot ne sort, mais ses poings se crispent. Pleurer a du les rendre rouges et irrités, je suis con d'oublier ce détail ! J'ai beau faire croire que je n'ai pas remarqué son attention envers moi, tout est faux. En fait, c'est pour lui que je veux cacher ma faiblesse, mes blessures. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement. Après tout, je suis un mec des rues ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me croit faible. Non pas lui. Je veux être digne de lui. Digne d'être à ses côtés.

\- « **Tu es en paix maintenant.** » émet-il, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

Je comprends le sous-entendu. Heero a mis fin aux jours de Lowe. Il a souillé ses mains du sang de ce salaud pour moi. Je sais qu'il en est foutrement capable. Et puis ce n'est pas les armes qui manquaient dans cette baraque ! Ce connard de chasseur a du le regretter ! Ca a du être un jeu d'enfant pour Heero, ancien enfant soldat. Oui j'oubliai de dire que mes frères avaient un passé tout aussi pourri que le mien.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Ai-je laissé transparaître quelque chose sans le vouloir ? Soudain, je repense à mes affaires ensanglantées. Et plus précisément à mon sous-vêtement. Comme j'ai été stupide de le fourrer dans le lave-linge ! Madame Lowe ou eux ont du tomber dessus en triant le linge. Moi et ma foutue manie d'oublier de trier le blanc des couleurs ! Mais j'avoue que je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de le laver de mes mains. J'ai fuis sans penser aux conséquences. Je voulais me tirer à l'autre bout de l'univers car cette fois Lowe avait été trop loin dans l'agression. Est-ce cette preuve qui a décidé mes frères à commettre ce crime ? Suis-je aussi précieux à leurs yeux qu'eux aux miens ? Cette question est stupide, j'en connais la réponse. Mais j'ai encore plus honte maintenant qu'ils savent cet ignoble secret. Jamais je ne pourrai revendiquer être comme eux désormais.

\- « **Nous formons une famille.** » me certifie Trowa comme pour m'assurer que mes pensées sont infondées et que jamais ils ne me rejetteront.

Ce simple terme « famille » justifie-t-il le courage d'Heero à tirer sans regret sur l'homme qui nous hébergeait ? Oui une famille soudée et inséparable. A présent, nous serons véritablement les membres d'une même famille, liés par ce secret de sang. Inévitablement en fugue à présent, mais ensemble. « Mes frères terroristes », le seul bien précieux que j'ai pour niqué à merveille cette putain de vie foireuse !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Blablamiaou** **:** _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop brouillon ? Le verdict est-il rude et sans appel ? Me condamnez-vous au silence et à l'exclusion du fandom ? Je me renseigne, histoire de savoir si les deux/trois autres ficounettes (en état d'être postées sans modif) pourraient vous intéresser._

 _En tout cas, sincèrement, merci d'avoir lu cette énième tentative (moins délirante qu'habituellement). Et à celles/ceux qui m'offriront une marque de leur passage, un miaoumerci du fond du cœur ! ^^_

 _A toutou bientôt ?_


End file.
